A Torn Pillow
by randomzchicka
Summary: It's movie night for Amy and her friend Hamilton but what if he doesn't want to be just friends? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! One-Shot T for MAJOR BAD LANGUAGE Scheuduled for a REWRITE. Major OOC and Cheesiness


**WARNING: Don't read this if you hate Amy/Hamilton and you like Amy/Ian and Ian because you might want to kill me if you do.**

**AN: This is an Amy/Hamilton story. Even though I prefer Amy/Ian WAY more but something just made me write this. **

**Hamilton: That something was me**

**Randomzchicka: *sighs* yep sorry Iamy fans but Hamilton here is forcing me to write this anyway I got this idea from something on my profile.**

**Hamilton: Yeah so enjoy the story and before I forget randomzchicka doesn't own 39 clues or me or Amy or like anyone else in 39 clues**

**Randomzchicka: Thank you Hamilton**

**Hamilton: Shut up and let them read the story.**

**Randomzchicka: *whimpers and goes into the corner***

**(Sorry about doing that Hamilton and I were just playing a joke he really isn't that mean and he didn't really care whether I write this story or not. ENJOY!)**

**--------------------DIVDING---LINE-------------------------**

Hamilton's POV

It's been 5 years since the 39 Clues ended and Amy and Dan won. Now I'm 21 and I'm best friends with both of them. Of course Dad yelled at me when he found out but, I don't care what he thinks anymore.

I am hanging out with Amy today while Dan's on a date with his girlfriend. What's her name again? I think it was Meg. Natalie broke up with Dan 2 years ago. He was so heartbroken until I told him that a ninja lord like him didn't deserve someone like Natalie. Then he finally sucked it up and started dating new people again.

Amy. She was a whole different story. The way she smiled. The way she would get lost in a book. The way her jade eyes shined. Everything about her I loved. But sadly she was still dating Ian. I sighed. Ian didn't deserve Amy.

Ian never treated her with respect. I remember one day Amy called me. She was crying her eyes out. Ian had called her a bitch when she accidently spilled ice tea on his new white cashmere sweater. But, of course like always the next day Ian would charm his way back into Amy's life with his slyness and then disrespect her again then he would apologize then on and on.

Amy didn't deserve to be treated this way. She deserved someone who would always be on her side, someone who would always treat her with respect, someone who never hurt her, someone like me.

Today was Movie Night! We were watching a movie at her new mansion. She would be choosing and it was going to be a surprise.

I pulled up my blue truck on her driveway. I walked up her steps and rang the door bell waiting. When I saw her open the door I was shocked.

Amy's beautiful reddish-brownish hair was a mess, tears mixed with mascara were pouring out of her eyes, her jade eyes were filled with confusion and sadness, and her lovely (AN: Ha-ha Hamilton stole Ian's word) face was red and blotchy, and a giant frown was on her face. And yet she was as magnificent as ever.

Amy suddenly hugged me as soon as she opened the door. My head was fitted on her shoulder next to her ear. In her ear I whispered "Amy you look beautiful." This for me was true. She pulled away with a small smile but tears still running down her face then as soon as the smile came it faded. Then I asked "So, who's ass do I have to kick?" Then a full grown smile spread across her face. "Oh H-h-Hamilton you don't h-have to k-k-kick anyone's a-ass." She stuttered. I was slightly shocked she stopped stuttering when she was talking to me sometime ago.

She leaded me to her living room to the couch. I sat next to her. Her perfume smelled like jasmine. "What happened?" I asked. "I-I-Ian c-c-chea-"She began then suddenly she bursted into tears again. She was crying in to my chest her arms around my neck. I blushed. I wasn't very surprised when she said Ian but, this was the worst I have ever seen her.

"What did Ian do this time?" I asked.

She took a deep breath then quickly mumbled "Ian cheated on me." Then she started crying in my chest again. I was going to need a new shirt but, that's not what was on my mind at the moment.

"HE WHAT?" I roared. I was furious! First he steals Amy from me. Then he disrespects her. Now he CHEATS ON HER!

My face was red. I was breathing loudly and quickly. I felt like punching something. Amy was beautiful, modest, shy, funny, nice, and everything a guy could ever want! And Ian cheats on her!

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM THAT FUCKIN BASTARD IS GOING TO WISH HE NEVER DISRESPECTED YOU!" I stood up. I was shaking with anger. But, then I looked at Amy who was still crying on the couch. She was looking at me her eyes were filled of some kind of emotion instead of sadness. Fear. I scared Amy.

I quietly sat down beside Amy again. "Amy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just that what he did makes me SO angry!" I told her. All she did was nod. Then I realized Amy's arms were covered in bruises. "Amy what happened to your arms?" I asked trying to keep in my anger.

"Promise not to get angry."

"Promise."

"Ok if you really want to know" Amy sighed "When I found out I slapped Ian across the face. Then Ian got SO angry he pushed me to the ground then started hitting me and shouted "Never do that again!" And then left."

This time I couldn't control my anger any longer and started punching a pillow next to me and taking all my anger on the pillow and screaming swears.

This time Amy was REALLY scared. She kept on trying to make me stop and more and more tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was screaming "H-Hamilton P-P-Please S-top!" Finally I punched the pillow one more time and shouted "TAKE THAT IAN!"

I stopped and sat again next to Amy and looked at her again. "Oh my god Amy. I'm SO sorry", I said.

I scared Amy so much she took another pillow and held in front of her so it was in between me and her. She was holding the pillow as if that it would protect her from something horrible. Then I realized that horrible thing was…me. Amy was scared of getting hurt again. And I was just increasing her fear.

"Amy you need to understand something. I would NEVER hurt you emotionally or physically you got that?" I asked.

"H-how can I-I trust you? You p-promised me y-you w-wouldn't g-get mad and it ended with a t-torn p-pillow" Amy asked.

"Well because" I sighed it's time I need to tell her" because Amy I love you. I will and have always loved you. Not that phony love you and Ian had. You understand that. I hope one day you'll love me too" I looked down sadly. As if she could ever love a Tomas like me.

Suddenly she did something I did not expect. She used her finger under my chin and lifted my head so we were eye to eye level and then she kissed me!

Her lips were so soft. It wasn't hardcore or too soft. It was just right.

Then she playfully hit me on the arm.

"What was that for?" I asked with my head racing with questions

"Because I-I love you too and you should have told me sooner". She replied with a grin.

"You love m-me?" Great now I was stuttering.

She nodded.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since now. When I realized that every time I was hurt YOU, helped me every time I cried YOU were the one to comfort me, and when I needed someone to love me YOU were always there and not Ian. I just didn't notice" She said.

"Amy I'm so glad you love me too. Now I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Did you or did you not pick a movie?" I asked with one of my goofy grins.

"Of course I did I would never forget our movie night" She responded back.

We watched the movie with my arm around her shoulder and her head on my shoulder. When the movie ended she whispered "I love you." "I love you too." The night ended with one last kiss.

**--------------------DIVDING---LINE-------------------------**

**AN: Wow in my head it was WAY less fluffy and cheesy. Anywayz REVIEW PLEASE! Sorry it was so cheesy. And ALL Amy/Ian fans and Ian lovers please don't rip me limb from limb!**

**BYE! REVIEW!**


End file.
